The Art of Seduction
by Dumbbo
Summary: Misaki fell for Usami first? He tried to come on Usami instead of the other way round? Will seduction be successful in getting this sexy author? Read to find out! ;D
1. Look, feel, love

Misaki fell for Usami first? He tried to come on Usami instead of the other way round? Will seduction be successful? Read to find out! ;D

For this fanfic, Takahiro's already married and Misaki is staying in Akihiko's house the same. What's different is that Akihiko gave up on Takahiro by himself and Misaki falls for Akihiko first. Akihiko is kind of attracted, yet he is afraid of what might happen if he does fall for Misaki. He's afraid that history might repeat itself. He teases Misaki, but stops when it comes to the serious part. So what he needs is just a little push. And who else could do it but Misaki? Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can't stop looking, can't stop feeling, can't stop loving**

Misaki heaved a huge sigh. He was doing the literature homework Kamijou-sensei had given, whilw sneaking glances at the famous writer opposite him, of course. Somewhere in his chest, a dull ache was at work.

Akihiko was reading the newspapers, or at least, attempting to. Takahiro's little brother had been gaping at him for what seemed like eternity. _What on earth was wrong with this guy? Heh, must be my handsome looks, eh?_ He snickered to himself.

"Ano, Usagi-san?" Misaki said with a certain degree of carefulness. His heart felt like it was going to jump out with each second slowly passing in silence. _Can he hear my heartbeat? Does he know of my feelings for him?_

"Hmm...?" Akihiko looked away from the newspapers, "What is it?" He looked straight into Misaki's eyes questioningly.

Misaki blushed and looked away hastily. Akihiko's eyes widened as he cocked an eyebrow. _Hey, actually he's kinda cute... Well, not as cute as Takahiro, of course, but well, sort of cute in his own way._

"Umm, I-I can't do this question," he blurted out, feeling heat rise on his cheeks.

Akihiko stood up and walked over.

"Well, let's take a look then. Which one is it?" Akihiko said huskily, leaning across Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki shuddered at the vibration of Akihiko's voice made and felt his heart race. _Usagi-san's body is pressing against my back_, Misaki thought, his mind hazy_. I can feel his heat seeping through my shirt._

Akihiko felt the boy tremble under his touch. _Heh, it could be fun..._

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, "Actually I could really do with something now."

Misaki whimpered softly.

"I-real-ly-want-you..." Akihiko pronounced each syllabus slowly, sliding his hand up Misaki's shirt until it ghosted one of Misaki's erect buds and rubbed it gently while nibbling on his ear, which elicited a surprised gasp from the boy.

Akihiko chuckled to himself.

"To correct this error," He continued, pointing to the paper with the hand which had been fondling Misaki's nipple.

"E-eh?" Misaki panted breathlessly.

Akihiko smirked and stood up.

"Heh, good for you, kid, you have a strong heart."

With that, Akihiko left the living room, leaving Misaki stunned and staring after him, his heart still thumping like mad.

_What the heck was that?_Misaki thought angrily, _He was playing with me wasn't he?_

_But then... Uh, his touch was kinda nice..._

Misaki sighed, collapsing on the floor with a thud.

_I totally lost to him._

_But the fact still remains that, uh, that..._

Misaki blushed deeply.

_I want him._

_I want him to touch me, to tease me more, to do me..._

Misaki felt his body react at the thought.

_Crap! What am I thinking about? Literature! Literature! Stop thinking about that stupid rabbit!_

He started reading the passage he had abandoned hours ago since he had been entranced by the sexy landlord who had been sitting across him.

_Their eyes met, then their hands and followed by the rest of their bodies. Locked in an embrace, the duo entangled in a fight of passionate kisses whic-_

"Gnnnahh! What's with this passage! Why must this literature passage be about two lovers reconciling?" Misaki yelled, "I'm going crazy!"

Misaki sat up reluctantly, leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes. _Guess I'm really in love..._


	2. Dream of Love

Misaki's POV

_I stood outside Usagi-san's room, peeking in to see a hunched over figure typing furiously on the keyboard. Smiling, I walked in, feeling a little light-headed from the booze._

_"Usagi-saaaan!"_

_Hmm? My words are slurring? Am I drunk? But I only drank one cup of Usagi-san's red wine. I can't be. Without knowing why, I giggled to myself._

_He turned back to look at me, at first irritated. But the irritated look changed when he looked at me._

_"Misaki, what happened?"_

_"Hmm? What happened?" I slurred, grinning at nothing. "Usagi-san, I love you!" I exclaimed happily, "I love you so much!"_

_He looked confused. Anyway, I was confused, too. The room just wouldn't stop spinning. But I felt happy, too, delighted actually. Not to mention that looking at Usagi-san was making my making me excited. I was hard, in fact. I felt my legs go limp as I fell forward, and hit my head on something hard - Usagi-san's chest._

_I looked up and tried a smile._

_"Sorry about that. My legs seem not to be working." I explained, looking down at them. He looked down, too, and saw the bulge beneath my pants._

_Without a word, he lifted me up and carried me to his bed. I blushed, leaning on his chest contentedly. Then, he dumped me unceremoniously on the bed and cupped my cheek with his hands. My breathing halted. Shit, his beautiful eyes were looking at me so closely. I reached out to touch his face, my hands brushing across his eyes._

_"So beautiful," I whispered._

_His eyes widened slightly. I wondered why. Still pondering that question, I felt his hands slide down my face and shivered, letting a strangled gasp escape my lips._

_My hands snaked to the back of his neck while I spread my legs to pull him closer for a kiss. He didn't react, but I felt the burning rage between my legs and couldn't stop. My tongue pushed through his lips as I tilted my head for better access. Feeling his soft lips against mine, I couldn't help but moan. He still remained limp, but I felt his need rising under his pants with my knee. I got on my knees to deepen the kiss, pulling his head closer as I pressed myself against him._

_Hot, it's too hot. Damn this shirt. I need to take it off._

_With a frustrated cry, I struggled to unbutton my shirt, breaking the kiss. Usagi-San caught hold of my wrist gently and started unbuttoning it for me. I sat down on my legs, staring at his face as he took off my shirt. When he finally withdrew his hands after what seemed like eternity, I grasped it hard and pulled him into an embrace, my chin nestling on his shoulder blade, my chest pressing on his._

_"Do you feel my heartbeat? It's cause of you, you know?" I nibbled his neck, sucking gently on it. He twitched. I grinned. Finally! Taking it as an encouragement to continue, I rubbed my chest against his, taking sharp intakes of breath when my hardened nipples contacted with his._

_"Aah, Usagi-san!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. Right beneath the zipper of my pants, a burning desire refused to stay silent. With each motion, it rubbed against the material of my underwear, making my head explode with desire. Usagi-San kissed me then. I jerked up, surprised. He was good, an excellent kisser, in fact. I reached down tentatively for the bulge between his legs. But before my hands touched it, he moved, fast._

_Catching hold of my hand, he pulled me closer. He undid my pants with the other, pulling out my hot, hard length in seconds. And he began to stroke me, hard. I jerked sharply in his arms, wanting to pull away to catch a breath. But his persistent lips didn't allow me to. I moaned into his mouth as his thumb focused on the tip of my dick. My arms still around his neck, I pressed against him once more, thrusting my hips against his hands. He sucked on my tongue and pulled it into his mouth._

_I let him take over. His hands roamed about me, fondling my hard buds, sliding down my spine, my thighs, caressing my butt, fingering my hole... My thoughts grew hazy and the places he touched felt like they were on fire._

_Shit, it feels damn good._

_He pushed his finger into me, drawing a small whimper from me. I tried to close my legs to hold it all in, but he was between them. Without further ado, Usagi-San started increasing the fingers and the speed at which his finders were entering me. My length twitched violently, cum leaking out. For once, my head felt like it was totally in sync with my dick - they were both on the verge of explosion._

_Then Usagi-San withdrew his fingers. I let out a disappointed cry for the loss._

_He smirked._

_"Ne, Misaki, you are hell-bent on seducing me tonight, right?" He whispered in my ear as he thrust his fingers in hard._

_"Crap! Aah, shit!" I cried out._

_"What is it, Misaki?" he asked, his voice whispering huskily by my ear, in which I could hear my blood pounding._

_I trembled, squeezing my eyes shut, my face growing hot. I tightened my grasp on his shirt._

_"Usagi-San," I whimpered, "Put it in."_

_"Heh, I couldn't hear anything at all. Louder, call my name." He nuzzled against my ear, eliciting an unbearable shudder from me._

"_A-ah, Aki-akihiko," I panted, swallowing hard between gasps, "Please put it in."_

_He chuckled, twisting his fingers inside me. I jerked violently once more._

"_No, I want to see Misaki cum first."_

"_U-usagi-san!"_

"_Ja, how about this?" Usagi-san sneered, "You make me cum. I'll put it in."_

_With his fingers still in me, I reached forth and pulled his face close, kissing him hard, feeling my orgasm peaking. I wanted to touch his length, that which I didn't manage to. I tightened my embrace, pulling him closer in hope to satisfy my need for him. My hands worked their way down to his zipper, only to have him stop me once more. He broke the kiss and pulled out his fingers while I collapsed on the bed, passion burning on my hot, hot part._

"_Misaki, make me cum without touching it."_

_I opened and closed my eyes wearily. I was tired, but my desire was still lighted. I stood up and took off my pants, my underwear and finally, my shirt. He stared at me, scanning up and down with approval. I was still feeling light-headed from the alcohol and I couldn't understand anything else except the fact that I wanted his dick deep inside me. Now._

_Then I pushed him down onto the bed, lowering myself onto him as I stroked my length. I unbuttoned his shirt and felt my eyes drawn to the sight of his brown nipples. Leaning down, I took one into my mouth, sucking hard as we groaned in sync. Then I made a trail all the way up to his right ear, nibbling his earlobe._

"_Usagi-san, I love you."_

_In one quick motion, Usagi-san flipped me over and hovered above me. He pushed his hard part against me, grinding the material of his jeans against my hole._

"_Hey, no, s-stop!" I cried, "I'm gonna cum!"_

_Usagi-san thrust against me once more and I felt orgasm hit me hard._

_My cum covered both his front and mine. He unzipped his pants and took out the length I had been waiting for._

"_Misaki, do you want me?"_

_I panted heavily._

"_Hell yes!"_

_He shoved his dick full into me. Pain and pleasure coursed through me as I cried out loud. He continued to thrust himself into me as he leaned down and told me: "Misaki, I love you."_

And then I woke up, panting heavily. Underneath my blanket, I could see my rock-hard erection. I put my sweating palms on my head.

_Crap, I am so screwwwwwed! _


End file.
